


Sweets

by Godlegend



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, horrible writing, probably, really bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godlegend/pseuds/Godlegend
Summary: A series of stories involving the daily and romantic collection between our beloved idiots: Star and Marco. (One-shots)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this idea came to me when I was bored.
> 
> Anyways, thank SonicELITE, EVAunit42, Exotos135 and many others readers for your support on me. This chapter is a test on my romance writing skill.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star vs the forces of evil belong to Daron Nefcy.
> 
> If I own the cartoon, then this chapter will be the perfect example of what will happen.
> 
> And now, let's see where this go.
> 
> Also, my English is really bad because English is Not my first language! So don't be suprise if you see many mistakes in this chapter.

 

It's was just another "normal" day for our beloved princess Star Butterfly and the "misunderstood bad boy" Marco.

They just fought Ludo and his minion on their way home like usual. But this time however, Ludo minion managed to hit Marco in the leg before being karate chop in the face. Right after Ludo and his minion left, Star quickly rush to her bestie.

"OMG Marco, are you alright?"

"Don't worry Star, this is nothing to me." Marco said, trying to stand up and look cool about it, only to fail miserably as he fall flat to the ground thank to his injured leg.

"No, you're not Marco. Here, let's me cast this spell on you and we will be good to go." She said with a big smile on her face.

"NO!"- Marco quickly rejected –"Star, remember what happened the last time you cast a spell on me in a situation like this?" Star started to have flashback about the whole Monster Arm incident.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. She started to think what to do in a situation like this. In a matter of seconds, a light bulb appeared on her head.

"Oooo, I know! Remember that time when I accidentally teleported us home when I turned Miss Skullnick into a troll?"

"Like I can forget that!" Marco replied in annoyance. He still have that memory of his teacher being a troll making out with that minotaur guy. All of sudden, his brain finally understand what Star is about to do.

"NO STAR, DON'T!" Marco said in fright. He know Star will mess it up somehow, but this time, his sense was telling him this is much worse, something far more terrible will happen.

"Don't worry Marco. We will be home in no time."- Star replied with a confident smile –" Lightning Change Back." As she said those words, Marco could only scream in fright as his vision being turn to black.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"Ughh, where am I?" Star groaned. She take a quick look at her surrounding. Instead of finding her room or Marco's, she found a weird place that look like a stage for some sort of musical show. "Great, I transport us to some stage. I better wake up Marco befor-" She widened her eyes in realization. Where is Marco?

Her question was answer soon enough, as Marco groan in pain.

"Marco? Wake up Marco!" She shake him in an effort to wake him up. Even though when doing so, she can't help but stare at Marco face in his sleep. "Hehe, Marco so cute in his sleep." As soon as those words hit her thought, she suddenly blush.

"Why am I thinking Marco cute? And why is my face so hot all of a sudden?" She thought. Sure, it's a normal thing to think her friend is cute, but why is her face hot when she thinking that? Is she… blushing? No, that's can't be it. It's probably something that had to do with this weird place she is in. But to think about it, she had been doing so a lot lately. Ever since she saw him shirtless with his abs when Star rushed into his room while he was changing because she was too excited to go to school and listen to Oskar music. And now, Star just can't stop imagining her best friend shirtless every time she look at him.

And yes, it sound stupid but that's life.

Her ramble thought was interrupted as Marco slowly waking up.

"Ughh, Star? Where are we?" He asked in a tired voice.

"MARCO!" Star jumped back in surprise with a blush on her face.

"Aghh, jeez Star. That's was way too loud. Even for you." Marco said in annoyance as he clutching his head in pain. Now he understand why his brain was telling him to stop Star before it's too late.

"Well, too late for that I guess." Marco thought. Right now, he need to look at his surrounding to know what to do next. Knowing his and Star luck, they are most likely to end up somewhere really dangerous.

"Where are we?" Marco asked no one in particular. He know that Star have no clue of where they are right now, that's for sure.

"I don't know. This place look like some stage for music show." Star replied.

 **"Maybe I can help you with that question."** An unknown voice said, causing both Star and Marco to be caught by surprise.

They quickly turn their head to locate where the voice came from.

To find something that made them dropped their jaw to the ground.

Before them, stood a gigantic being that looks like it is made purely out of light, looking down at them.

After a few moment of shock for Marco and Star, and a few moment of silent for the giant, the being spoke first.

**"I know that you are wondering where you are right now, let's me answer you. You have been selected to join my game."**

"Game?" Marco was the first to snap out of his shock, only to ask in confusion.

 **"That's right, game."** The giant said, before opening its "palm". All of a sudden, Star and Marco find themselves flying to the being "palm". They yelped in surprise, while trying to free themselves from the strange power but to no avail. They look up, and saw the giant's face "staring" at them.

" **I have been observing you two for quite sometimes now, Star and Marco. And I have always wanted to meet you in person. That's why I have brought you here today to join my game."** The giant's voice although was loud and filled with power, it's also fill with curiosity and joy. And not any normal type of joy either, this is the type of "joy" sound very similar to those killers in horror movies, where the killers will torture their victim for "joy". This scared the living soul out of both Marco and Star.

"WHAT KIND OF GAME YOU CRAZY WIERDO? MARCO AND I DON'T WANT TO JOIN ANY KIND OF GAME WITH YOU! LET US GO!" Star yelled at the being. Even though she is scare, her stupid bravery is still enough to speak to the being before her like that. Although there is more stupid in her than bravery, but only by a little bit. (A/N: Sure.)

" **HAHAHA! That's what I would like to hear! You truly are brave, Star Butterfly."** The giant remarked.

" **But you won't be going anywhere until you finish my game. And I have the perfect reason why you would want to join."** The being lightly chuckled, before opening his "palm" for a strange snow globe-like thing to appear in it. The globe item begins to glow a bright light before dying down.

Only to reveal that the inside of the globe show the entire Echo Creek Academy from above, when everyone is about to start their classes soon. Star and Marco was confused, to say the least.

"Uhh, why are you showing us our school?" Star asked in confusion. What is this guy planning?

" **Observe."** That's all the giant said, before he suddenly shake the globe.

And to their surprise and horror, the entire academy somehow was having an earthquake as he shaking the globe. The globe shows that everyone ran away in fright, screaming and shouting thing like "It's an earthquake!" or "We all are going to die!" The same goes to the teacher, but they still manage to evacuate the student. The entire academy was filled with chaos in a matter of seconds.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?" Star screamed in horror before the strange magic of the giant.

" **Simply, I am shaking the academy, that's all."-** The being "grinned" before return to his normal expression **–"This is what will happen if you refuse to join my game."**

" **You see, this is not even close to what I can really do. If I wanted to, then I could destroy the entire Earth realm just by crushing this."-** The giant pointed at the globe on his hand **–"This globe represent the entire Earth realm. It's as fragile as glass to me."**

" **Butttt…"**

"But?" Marco and Star asked.

" **If you win, each of you will get a wish. Any wishes as all. And I won't destroy Earth realm."**

"REALLY?" Marco and Star asked in unison. If this being as powerful as he say he is, then this could be a chance for the both of them. Not only that's they get to save Earth, they can also have a wish. Star can get Oskar as her boyfriend, and Marco can get Jackie as his girlfriend. It's a win-win situation. But they still need to be careful around this giant.

"Fine. But how do we know what you saying is true?" Marco asked suspiciously.

" **You believe it's or not isn't matter. Your choices kid. Refuse and let's your precious world be destroy, or agree and have a chance to live."**

"Fine. But we never catch your name." As Marco asked this, the being simply reply **: "I have many names, but you could call me Deus."**

"What is this game anyway?" Star asked.

" **I called it."-** Deus "smile" at them **–"Can you sing?"**

The duo stared at Deus, dumbfound by this. This guy, no, this maniac would be the right word, brought them here and threatened to destroy Earth to see them sing?

" **Now, before you go angry, allow me to explain the rules to you. Marco will be tie up, and I shall use different types of challenge to try and interrupt Marco while he singing. If he manages to finish the song without missing a word, then he will win and you all will get your wishes."-** Deus begins to smile widely **-"But if you lose, Earth get destroy. Now, let's get moving before the readers get impatient."**

Deus clap his hand and a bright light cover Marco, and he disappear within the light.

" **Now, to your role Star."** Upon seeing the smile that Deus gave her, she gulp. She know this is going to be terrible.

* * *

**(The Stage)**

As the light around him disappear, Marco finds himself being strap to a chair with a microphone hang over his head. He take a look at his surrounding, to see that this is the same stage he saw earlier.

Waiting for Deus come and does crazy stuff to him, Marco started thinking about what is about to happen.

"Okay, so Star and I got force to join this god-like guy's game. But he only asking me to sing, that's not too bad." Marco thought.

Oh, and let's not forget that he will be freaking TOTURE while he sing. But if he loses, everyone he known will die. So yay, no pressure right?

Oh who is he kidding? He can't even sing! And who know what does that maniac got in store for him.

OH GOD HE GONNA DIE! HE GOING TO FAIL EVERYONE AND EVERYONE WILL DIE!

"No!" Marco thought to himself –"I got to be strong and get through this."

Ughh, but that's doesn't mean he can't be nervous and scare. God, why did he get into this? If Star didn't cast that spell then they won't be here right now. But if what's that guy said is true, then he and Star will probably teleport here anyways.

Talking about Star, he had been feeling… weird around her lately. It's started ever since he got captured by that Toffee guy a couple of weeks ago. Ever since he hug her after seeing her wand fell to the ground that day, thing hadn't been the same. Sure, she usually hugging him but that's time just fell… different. Ever since then, he just couldn't stop feeling his cheek redden at the sight of her around him. Sure, he tried to hide it, but he just couldn't stop.

And when she hugged him, he just couldn't hide it. Luckily, Star always closes her eyes when she hugged him, so she hadn't noticed it.

What was wrong with him?

Marco eyes widened in realization.

"Unless..."

But before His thought could be finished however, he was interrupted as Deus suddenly appears before him, startling him.

" **Now, ready Marco?" Deus grinned at him.**

"Fine! Bring it on!" Marco yelled at Deus. It's may sound very brave but to be true, Marco is terrified.

" **That's the spirit. Now, first off…"-** Deus snapped his finger, and a bow that's filled with strange, slimy liquid appears under Marco feet **–"That's for your sock."**

Marco was extremely uncomfortable, he really hated it when his sock is wet with water. But this liquid is much worse. It feels like sticky mud.

...I'm not very good at this, okay? Geez, kids these days.

" **If you think that suck, you haven't seen anything yet!"** Deus smiled, his tone unnerved Marco in every ways possible.

Deus snap his finger, and Star appeared right next to Marco, and…

"JACKIE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Marco screamed out.

**"She is here for the game Marco, don't worry, I won't hurt her. But I think you should be more worry about yourself first. HEHEHE"**

" **Now."-** Deus snapped his finger again, this time a television slowly come down from the ceiling **-"The song is As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. Goodluck, and remember what will happen if you don't win. No pressure."** Deus smirked, earning a scowl from Marco. In the next moment, Deus disappear, and a clock begin to form on Marco head.

" **If you survive this till the clock stop, you win."** Deus voice booming around the stage, but soon to be replace with music for the song and lyrics appear on the television screen.

Great, out of all kind of song, he had to chosen a song with rap in it. Just GREAT!

"What are you guys here for?" Marco turned around and asked the two girls.

Only to be confused when both of them decline to talk and only… blushing?

" **Now, start!" As Deus said that, the clock began counting down.**

"Here go everything." Marco thought to himself before he begins to sing:

* * *

 **As long as you love me**  
**As long as you love me**  
***music***  
**As long as you love me**  
**I'm under pressure, seven billons people in the world trying to fit in**

* * *

Star and Jackie stared dumbfound at Marco voice. His singing sound so… smooth and beautiful. Star was… blushing at his voice? She could feel herself drifted to La-La-Land at the moment she hear his voice. Why didn't he sing more often?

* * *

**Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
**

* * *

And the lyrics, god damn it! The lyrics is so fitting with the scene she is in right now. As if the song was make specially for Star herself.  
It's feel like the song is describing her right now. God damn that Deus guy and his magic.

* * *

**But hey now, don't know girl we both know what to do**

* * *

Star and Jackie was startle by this, they turn around and look at each other, then blushing. They know what they need to do. Even if it's was being forces by that strange guy. Star leaned down…

* * *

**But I will take my chances**

* * *

…And kissed Marco.

 


	2. Chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back!
> 
> So I took your advice, and now we have a one-shot series.
> 
> If you are wondering what happen to the first story, don't worry, it's will be update after this chapter.
> 
> For more information, just PM me and read the end note.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the forces of evil
> 
> This is a Valentine fic.
> 
> Also, I'm an Asian, so my English is not very good.

 

Ah, Valentine, the day that lovers express feeling to each other, the day that peoples give chocolates to their crush and love letter in hope that their crush would notice them, which mostly ended up in horrible, horrible rejection and heart-breaking stuff that would let you fall so low you have to be a narrator for a 9 years old kid on a website that doesn't even pay you. (A/N: wat?)

The same thing can be say to Marco Diaz.

He planned that today, would be the day that he gives chocolates and told the love of his life his true feeling.

"ACHOOOO!"

That if he didn't catch a cold of course.

"Marco, say Ahhhhhh." Star said with a happy face like usual, as she held a spoon full of soup in front of Marco's mouth.

"Star," Marco let out a small sigh "I can eat it on mine own Stat, I'm not a 4 years old. And for the record, it's AAAAAAA, not Ahhhhh."

Star quickly put her little finger on Marco's lips, sealing it shuts.

"Shhhhhhh, you are sick Marco, let's me take care of you." Star said as she shoved a spoon full of soup in Marco's mouth, making him coughs and chokes.

"Star, really now? I can handle this on my own, you should go to school!"

"Pfft, like I would believe that! You are sick Marco, just let Dr Star take care of you." She said as she put a pair of glasses on her eyes.

Marco can't help but blushing at her cute action. Star was already super cute with her usual blue pajama, but with an oversize pair of glasses on her?

Marco can feel himself melting away from all the cuteness.

"But Star, today is Valentine day, didn't you say that you was going to give Oskar your chocolates and tell him your feeling?" Marco moaned, trying to convince his best friend to go to school so he has sometimes to prepare.

Prepare what you ask?

Well, I forgot to tell you that the person that Marco planning on giving his chocolates to, wasn't Jackie.

It's Star.

Surprise!

No, you've already seen its coming? FINE!

I'm not telling you guys anything anymore, goes back to watching the two love-birds for all I care!

"Well, that's true, buttttt…" Star shoved another spoon full of soup in Marco's mouth, but gentler this time. "I can do it later, right now, I'm going to take care of you first. Beside, not like he ever leave his car or anything."

"And not like that jerk going to care anyway." Marco thought angrily. He still can't understand why Star adore him so much, that guy had barely show his emotions to Star, if don't want to say that he straight out ignore her.

But still, Star still like him, and he don't want to ruined what she had been doing ever since she heard of Valentine day. It's would be wrong.

"But Valentine da-!"

Marco lips were quickly seal shut by Star's finger, again.

"You wanted to give Jackie your chocolates, I know." Star gave him a joyful smile. "Don't worry, I will give it's to Jackie when I go to school. I promise."

"But I don't want to give it to Jackie, I want to give it's to you." Marco thought sadly in the back of his brain.

"Now, go to sleep Marco, you going to need it." Star gently lowered his head down to the pillows, and pulling a blanket up so Marco won't get cold.

"Aww crap! If she gave those chocolates to Jackie, she will find out about the letter that I put inside! Think Marco THINK! WHAT CAN YOU DO?" Marco panicked, trying to figures out a solution.

"Okay Marco, go to sleep. I will go and gave the chocolates to Jackie, so don't worry okay?" Star gave him a reassuring smile, completely failed to notice Marco panicking state.

"NO NO NO! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?" Marco thought furiously.

Star was just about to leave but stop dead in her tracks once she heard Marco coughing.

"Marco! Are you alright?" Star asked, full of concern and worry in her tone.

"I'm alright. I am jus*cough* *cough* a little *cough* sick, that's all." Marco lied.

He hates to lies, especially to his best friend, but he can't let she finds out about his crush for her. No, not like that.

He wants it to be perfect, that's the only way he could be even remotely close to being worthy enough for Star. He wants it to be as romantic as possible, not some awkward and stupid situation that will make their kids laugh about it in the future.

"Wait,OUR kids?" Marco could feel his blood rushing to his face at that thought. How the hell did he came up with something like that?

Star however, being well… Star, saw Marco's red face as a sign mean that he really, really sick and thinks even harder on how to solve this piece of a puzzle. (A/N:NYEH HEH HEH, DID SOMEONE SAY...PUZZLE?!)

Star seems to be deep in her own thought, before suddenly snaps her fingers, the smile on her face widen as if she just figured out a solution for this.

"I know what to do!" Star said cheerfully, snapping Marco out of his thought. His redden face was quickly turn into a confusion one when Star went away with the chocolates still in her hands. Star quickly turns around and says:

"Don't worry Marco! I will be right back!" She gave him an assuring smile, before making her way out of the room.

Marco was confused. "Wondering what she's planning… I really hope its not something related to her wand or magic." Marco shivered at that thought. Although being as an awesome "friend" as she is, her magic is still really dangerous. The last time something like this happened, it was about Hope being sick, and Star tried to cure her. The result wasn't well… very nice.

Let's just says that Marco still has nightmare about it till today.

Soon enough, Star came back.

"Okay, Marco! I just went and put the chocolates away." She gave Marco a joyful smile, which for some reason send chill down Marco's spine. "Now, for your "treatment" Marco! This is the best magic to cure a cold"

Marco gulped at that line, something tell him that this going to be really, really bad. Before he could asks her however, he got his answer soon enough.

Before he could understand what was going on, he found Star lying on the bed, right next to him. (A/N: NO! PUT YOUR DIRTY MIND AWAY! I WILL NEVER WRITE A SCENE LIKE THAT!"

Marco started to panic and immediately tried to ask Star what she is doing. But that thought was cut short, as she wrapped her hands around, and starting to cuddles him, silencing him instantly.

To make it worse, Marco could feel her soft skin squeeze against him as she leaned in too close to Marco, her cheeks pressed against his. (A/N: You just had a dirty thought didn't you?)

It's was a miracle that Marco hadn't fainted yet. He could feel all of his bloods risings up his cheeks, threatened to burn his face till there nothing left but dust. He feels like steam will come out of his ear any minute now.

"S-Star?" That was all he managed to said, as his brain threatened to shut down from… "overheating".

"Yes, Marco?" She moaned.

"W-What ARE YOU DOING?" Marco screamed out in (A/N: What are you thinking about?) fear, completely frightened by what was happening.

And to make matters even worse, Star let out the cutest giggle she has done yet, making Marco flushed in embarrassment.

"Well, my Mom always did this when I was sick, and I always got better soon afterward. So, I will do it for you too!" Star replied in her usual cheerful and bubbly moods, completely oblivious to Marco's expression.

"But… but… ughhhhh…" Marco was completely silenced, as he tried to come up with a reason for Star to get off him.

Although he won't admit it's, but he really like being cuddle by his best friend-crush like this.

Still, he needed to get Star off him before he "erupt" like a "volcano" under her touch.

After a moment, his brain shine like a light bulb as he came up with an idea, one that he sure Star won't be able to resist.

"WAIT! THEN WHAT ABOUT JACKIE?" He tried to sound as angry as possible, hoping to made Star changes her mind. "And OSKAR TOO?"

"No need, I already asked Alfonzo and Ferguson to delivers the chocolates." She smiled like she just won a lottery at Marco's shock and confuse face (which is adorable to her). "If that's what you are worrying about."

"Bu- but when di-!" Marco stopped in mid-sentence as he spot the dimensional scissor lay on his desk nearby.

"Of course." Marco groaned in his mind. "Why did I forget about that?"

"Now, go to sleep Marco. I will be here with you until you get better." Star said.

"Bu-but I… ummm…" He thought furiously, trying to come up with a solution. "I'm not feeling any better."

"Really? But it's work on me all the time!" Marco silently smirked at Star's reaction, believing this will get her off him.

"Well, maybe it doesn't work on human?" Marco lied, trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"Maybe." Star stopped to think for a second, then snapped her finger as a light bulb could be seen on her head. "Wait! I know! How could I forgot!" She smacked her temple slightly, giggling as she did so. "There's still one thing that I hadn't done yet! Silly me!"

"W-What is it?" Marco cursing himself at his bad luck (maybe), there still some magical thing that need to be done. He would probably get better after that, and Star will notice it and keep cuddling him, as comfort as that may sound.

"Fine, what is it? Just do it Star." He groaned.

But for some reason, Star won't do anything, she's just… blushing? Marco thought in confusion.

"Well, do it Star. Unless you want t-!" He was stopped dead in his words, as Star did what she was talking about.

She kissed him, planting her soft lips on his cheek.

He was unable to respond, or come up with anything as he can only feel his cheeks burning from her lip.

After a long moment, Star pulled away from him, blushing madly as she did so.

"There, do you feel better now?" She asked in concern upon seeing his dazed expression, as if he wasn't there anymore.

"Marco?"

Her concern was gone soon enough, as she saw a goofy, probably the cutest smile she has seen on Marco yet.

"Well, I will take that as a Yes." Star smiles happily, as she lean in closer to Marco, and tighten her grip on him.

"Sweet dreams Marco." She said as she drifted to her sleep, still blushing as she does so.

After a while, when Star finally fell asleep peacefully, Marco leans in closely, planting a kiss of his own on Star cheek.

"Good night," he wrapped his arm around Star, smiling as he did so. "Mi amor."

The two fell asleep, hugging each other closely, as they both know,

This is all they need for Valentine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW, so adorable!
> 
> Now, this has officaly become a one-shot.
> 
> Well, until I come up with a good name for it.
> 
> Leave your review and request if you want to, I will be waiting.
> 
> By the way, how many time did you had dirty thought?
> 
> I will be waiting for an answer!

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN ONESHOT, BUT I DON'T HAVE TIMES, AND I THINK IT'S WILL BE BETTER THIS WAYS!
> 
> ANYWAYS, LEAVE YOUR REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I JUST MIGHT CONTINUE THIS IF YOU WANT ME TO.
> 
> ALSO, EVAunit42, would you mind if I use some part of your fanfic to write the next chapter? Tell me if you ever read this!
> 
> And why did I chosen that song? Because it's fit perfectly with the story.
> 
> I don't care what you say about Justin, it's will never change the fact that this song is awesome!
> 
> Edited: Yeah, this is what I had been doing for the last 4 months.
> 
> Yeah...


End file.
